


Two Worlds, One Family

by cloud_aura



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_aura/pseuds/cloud_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A brief happy expansion and interpretation of the end of tonight’s episode. Slow-burn Swan Queen with Swan-Mills family love. Mentions of OQ and Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like this song is a great representation of not only this relationship, but the show in general.
> 
> I also want to note that Regina is no longer a villain, and hasn’t been for a long time. So, I believe the whole ‘villains don’t get happy endings’ isn't relevant to her anymore. Just my 2 cents.
> 
> Song is “One Step at a Time” by Jordin Sparks
> 
> P.S-In my stories, Ruby NEVER left and will make an appearance in this one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

 

* * *

_We live and we learn to take, One step at a time. There’s no need to rush, It’s like learning to fly… Or falling in love. It’s gonna happen, And it’s supposed to happen… That we find the reasons why, One step at a time._  

* * *

 

 

No POV:

"I am not in the mood for a hope speech Emma." Regina sighs.

"You’re mistaking me for my mother." Emma smirks.

"Besides, you don’t need a speech, you need a drinking buddy. Shots?" The blonde woman asks the brunette hopefully.

Regina briefly glances at the Sheriff before reluctantly agreeing to the request.

"Sure, why not." She replies. Emma then proceeds to flag down her werewolf best friend.

"What’s up Em, and Madam Mayor?" The younger brunette says sweetly.

"I’m hardly the mayor anymore." Regina scoffs.

"Yeah, well…call it a nasty habit of mine." Ruby jokes with a playful smile plastered on her face.

The other two women laugh a little which further lightens the mood.

"I bet that’s not your only nasty habit." Emma retorts. Regina nearly chokes on her cup of tea, and Ruby gives the blonde a slap on the shoulder.

"Ow." Emma whines in feign hurt. 

"Aww, you poor baby. Anyway, we all know you have the hots for another brunette in this diner, so don't push your luck ‘Savior.’ Two shots coming up right away." Ruby turns to wink at the two of them.

"Make it three!" A female voice with a thick accent announces from behind the ladies.

"Got it Belle." Ruby nods acknowledging her friend's presence.

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to the situation unfolding around them, Regina remains slack jawed in confusion while Emma continues to slightly blush.

"Umm…Emma, what does she mean?" Regina curiously asks.

"Uhh, nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, how did she know about the drinks?" Emma deflects the question. Regina narrows her eyes and gives the Sheriff the look that says, ‘We’re gonna talk about this later.’ 

Nonetheless, the former mayor goes along with her blonde friend’s change of topic.

"I don’t know. Her heightened senses from her wolf like...I don't know...hearing for example?" Regina answers with a snark.

"Of course." Emma deadpans. Regina snickers a bit at Emma’s reaction.

"Hey Emma. Regina." A quiet brunette approaches from Emma’s side to sit down next to the other women.

"Hiya Belle. We heard about Rumple, sorry to hear it. How ya doing?" The sheriff greets in returns.

"Heartbroken. But that’s what the drinks are for right?" Belle mentions.

"Exactly." Regina taps the table in agreement.

Suddenly, Emma starts busting out in a fit of uncontrollable cackling.

"What’s so funny?" Both of the other ladies ask in bewilderment.

"I just realized with Elsa gone, I’m back to being the only blonde in town. The only yellow in a sea of brown. Not that I’m complaining…" Emma flirts.

"I’m gonna stop ya there Emma. Here drink up my friends." Ruby interrupts.

"Perfect timing as usual Rubes." Emma scoffs.

"My pleasure. I’ll catch up with you guys later. Granny will be on my ass if I don’t get back to the other tables with the other paying customers. Bye!" She waves goodbye before attending to her other waitress duties.

Emma stares at Belle then to Ruby, then back to Belle. Emma then turns to Regina with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'What?' She mouths. 'Wait for it' Emma mouths back.

"Somebody has a crush. You seem to be moving on from Gold pretty quick." the Sheriff comments.

Belle just glares at her. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Emma. She’s just my friend. And besides, she's dating Elsa.”

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever helps you sleep better at night. There's no proof of that claim." Emma mumbles.

"Come on Belle, even I noticed you checking Ruby out." Regina adds.

The librarian rolls her eyes. “Oh, well that makes me feel so much better. You two are completely crazy.” She counters.

"Speaking of crazy…what a day huh? Oh, and I’m truly sorry about Robin Regina. You did the right thing though." The slightly taller woman offers.

"I thought I said no hope speeches." Regina banters.

"Its not a speech, it’s a compliment." Emma answers without skipping a beat.

"Thanks." The brunette genuinely smiles at her blonde counterpart.

After a few more minutes of idle chit-chat, the shuffling of feet is heard by the three ladies. They each perk their head up to find the source of the noise.

To their surprise, it’s none other than a thirteen year boy.

"Moms. And Belle? Anyway, come quick, I found something cool." Henry begins explaining.

"Whoa kid. Calm down. What’d ya find?" Emma speaks up in concern.

"It’s better if I show you." He adds. His two moms nod, and stand up to take their leave.

"Later Belle. Take care. See ya Rubes!" Emma exits.

Regina, however, gives the other two brunettes a curt nod before following behind the ‘savior’ and their son.

 

No POV:

"So, is this it?" Emma questions.

"Not quite. Follow me. I was doing some exploring when I found this hidden entrance in the castle. It’s amazing. Let’s go." Henry beams at his mothers.

Regina pulls Emma aside and whispers gently in her ear, “This exploration is your influence, not mine.” She emphasizes.

The blonde just smirks before hastily replying, “I know. But you love us for it.” She answers nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

The brunette just stares on at the back of the retreating Sheriff and their child, not fully realizing the implications of that statement…yet.

"Here we go." The boy announces by pulling down the light sconce attached to the wall. A mysterious door opens revealing an empty library.

"It’s a library." Regina gasps.

"Exactly. And it’s full of blank books." He answers with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, this is like your storybook." His blonde mother comments.

"Right, this is proof mom. Operation Mongoose is still a go." Henry smiles at his brunette mom.

"Oh Henry!" Regina smiles in returns and reaches over to pull him into a quick squeeze. She kisses him on the head before releasing her teenager. 

"Operation Mongoose?" Emma asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Mom wanted to write her own happy ending, so we came up with this plan to find the author, and have him help us write her a new story." The tall teenager tells his other mother.

The blonde glances down at the blank tome in her hand before turning to search the four eyes belonging to her family. Well, the main part of it anyway.

"I’m in." She confidently responds.

"You are?" The older brunette woman asks in surprise.

"Yes. I made you a promise, and I intend to honor it. It’s the least I can do for you. You deserve it Regina. Unlike Gold, you have changed. You gave up power and vengeance for Henry. He’s part of your happy ending, so I want to assist you with finding the other half of it." Emma warmly states to her once former enemy.

Regina stares fondly at Emma, her eyes filled with hushed tears, and unanswered questions. 

"Thank you. Thank you both so much." She adds before pulling them into another surprise hug. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Their son asks both his moms simultaneously after breaking apart.

"We find the owner of this mansion." Emma quips.

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is it. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. And please give me some feedback on y’all thoughts about my writing. Thanks again! Appreciate it! <3


End file.
